


The Preposition

by milkyy



Series: Let's Not Mention It [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyy/pseuds/milkyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a some alcohol in their systems and a little imagination for Mizuki and Koujaku to come up with this idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Preposition

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon on tumblr: milkysmoon
> 
> thanks for reading! ｡*ﾟ✲*☆

-

Koujaku receives a message from Aoba about coming over to Tae’s for dinner and in his drunken stupor, he mumbles something about wanting to go back to his place instead, cause at least they could have sex af. ”You know it’s Friday night and nothing starts the weekend right like good sex,” he says. He takes a shot of whiskey and it burns the whole way down. “Why isn’t Aoba here? Damn.” 

He can answer that question for himself. Aoba said he was spending time with Sei and Granny today—he called it “family bonding” but Koujaku has a sneaking suspicion he’s in the dog house for something. 

Luckily, the bar was pretty quiet for a Friday night and Mizuki’s got a part timer working so the two of them headed back to Mizuki’s apartment so they could drink to the work week, the weekend to come, and of course, to Rib. 

Mizuki is scrunches his nose at Koujaku’s announcement; granted, Koujaku is considerably drunker than he is. To solve that, Mizuki takes a long swig of whiskey, straight from the bottle. As he sets it down unceremoniously onto the small coffee table, he says, “I get that, I get that. But, imagine this: I was in bed with Sei and I was so hard cause we were watchin’ a movie. And there was a sex scene and he kept rubbing up against me like he wanted to tease me and I fuckin couldn’t do anything cause Tae-san was right downstairs watching bingo or some shit.”

Koujaku raises his brows. But he has plenty of those stories; nights where Aoba fell asleep early (Koujaku left for two minutes to go find some bubble bath for goodness sakes!); Aoba’s occasional desire to stroke his thigh underneath Tae’s dinner table; and that one time Aoba purposely showed up to a Benishigure meeting in those tight jeans that Koujaku particularly likes and spent the entire night across the room so Koujaku could do nothing but stare.

Normally, he wouldn’t try to one up—but his drunken logic fumbles something to keep the conversation going, so before he can make a real addition to the conversation, he starts telling a random story—the one about the team meeting—and Koujaku mentions he may have had blue balls that night; so they both drink to bad nights and blue balls.

They keep telling stories about being denied sex back and forth and the conversation starts to drift; one of them questions who it’d be harder to control themselves around, and they both bicker in favor of their own boyfriend. And then things really escalate once the whiskey is gone and they’re cracking open the shochu and Koujaku announces that Aoba’s got a better ass and Mizuki fires back, “Well Sei’s ass may not be as big but it’s cute as fuck.”

Koujaku considers it. “Alright, Sei’s butt is cute. It’s not Aoba’s, but it’s cute.” 

Then Mizuki asks, “Would you have sex with Sei, if you could?”

And Koujaku has to think about it: sure he’s had plenty of ungentlemanly thoughts, but about Sei? Okay so there was that one time when he had a dream about Sei sucking his cock (to imagine, where did his mind get this shit from in the first place!); but he doesn’t announce that to Mizuki. That’s asking to get punched.

Instead, his response is, “I mean, he’s not bad at all.” 

"But you don’t think he’s attractive?" Mizuki presses. He’s still yanking at cork that stuck in the neck of the shochu bottle. 

"No, he’s cute. He’s really cute. He’s just…different than Aoba," he says it with a shrug. And Mizuki shrugs right back. 

Traditionally, it’d make more sense for him to attracted Sei than Aoba—Sei’s got a softer feel, a cuter aura, something Koujaku told himself was undeniably “his type” for all these years. And it’s not like he isn’t attracted; the idea of having sex with Sei doesn’t really bother him…if he gets past the fact that a) he’s Aoba’s older brother and b) he’s Mizuki’s boyfriend and c) maybe he’s attracted to a few other guys beyond just Aoba.

"What about Aoba?" Koujaku asks a moment later, once Mizuki’s jabbed his pocket knife into cork and his slowly prying it from the bottle (the bottle opener is in the kitchen and he doesn’t feel like getting it). "Would you have sex with him?" 

"I mean I never said I haven’t done anything with Aoba before," Mizuki tiptoes and Koujaku bites his lower lip. This isn’t the first time he’s heard about this but it doesn’t mean he likes it. Mizuki must notice his expression tighten because he says, “It wasn’t sex, but I mean it wasn’t like I didn’t enjoy it.” 

Koujaku tightens his jaw. “So you would have sex with him?” Koujaku doesn’t mean to fire off an answer like that—he swears it’s just the alcohol making him overreact—but Mizuku can tell he’s stepped into chancy territory.

"If he wasn’t your boyfriend and we didn’t have all that history together. Like, now, no way. But if he was just a regular guy on the street I never met in my entire life? I mean," Mizuki rubs the back of his neck, "I’d be up for it." 

Koujaku lets that sink in. Mizuki having sex with Aoba. Aoba having sex with Mizuki. He imagines Mizuki kissing down Aoba’s neck, sucking on his pert nipples, and he wonders what Aoba would look like between his leps with his lips wrapped around his tan cock, sucking him fervently with those same needy little gasps he makes for Koujaku. 

Or what if he was making those noises for Koujaku…just not, on Koujaku? His imagination switches to Aoba sucking Mizuki’s cock; but Koujaku is right there above them, watching it all. Watching Aoba work his mouth over Mizuki’s penis and lap the swollen tip. 

He swallows hard. It’s just the alcohol. It’s just the alcohol. 

"Okay man, don’t judge me. I’m taking the drunk card alright?" Mizuki says and Koujaku nods slowly, brow beginning to furrow, "But imagine Aoba and Sei? Together. On you at once…Would you do it?" 

He’s got the shochu bottle open and is pouring them glasses. 

Koujaku takes a long drink. It takes him a moment to ponder it, Aoba and Sei, one going down on his cock and the other suckling his balls; he immediately regrets it.

Mizuki chuckles before he can say anything. “Oh come on, you don’t think it’s hot?”

"I didn’t say I didn’t!" Koujaku says back. Mizuki laughs. "It’s just…"

"Yeah, I know. It’s so wrong. But damn," Mizuki runs a gloved hand through his hair and shakes his head. "Is it wrong if both the boyfriends are there?"

Koujaku raises his brows. “Huh?”

"Like if all four of us," he makes a little motion indicating, well the four of them, "had sex together, would it still be wrong? Like, if Sei and I just watched you and Aoba have sex and you and Aoba watched Sei and I, no touching each other just our own boyfriend, would it be messed up…would it still even be a foursome?" 

Koujaku tries to think about it. He’s too drunk to say. 

"Cause isn’t it like watching porn. Just in your house?" 

"But I mean, could you share Sei like that?" Koujaku says, not bothering to answer that previous question; though he’s really wondering if he could share Aoba like that. He has to drink a little more to think about that. He does. And the thought of having voyeurs…well, it makes his cock twitch. 

They must be running on the same brainwave at this point because Koujaku coughs and Mizuki runs a hand through his hair. Neither of them look at each other for a moment. 

"Would you…" 

"I mean…do you think…" 

Mizuki whips out his phone. “They’re together right?” he asks and Koujaku nods, though he’s not actually sure. They dial Aoba instead of Sei (he never answers his coil) and when Aoba picks up, he’s surprised to hear both of them speak. 

"Hi Aoba," Koujaku says after Mizuki and his voice feels thin as cellophane, "Are you with Tae-san right now?" 

"Yes," Aoba replies back, patient but terse. "Koujaku, I told you I’m spending some time with my family right now. I’ll see you at dinner—"

"No, I know, I know. But I—I mean we wanted to uh…ask you something. You and Sei. Privately."

He can imagine Aoba’s eyebrows knit together. “You and Mizuki want to ask me and Sei a question? …Koujaku, are you drunk?”

Mizuki pipes up, “Oh come on, Aoba. Just put Sei on the line too. And go somewhere…without Tae-san around.”

He can hear a rustle, Aoba getting up, and he huffs, “What on earth are you going to ask me that’s that bad?” Aoba calls Sei once he’s settled somewhere. There are footsteps and then Sei’s soft voice asks what’s going on. “How about you ask your boyfriend,” Aoba says, pointing the conversation back to Mizuki and Koujaku.

"Mizuki, you’re there?" Sei asks, and then his voice is suddenly less distant. 

"Yeah, me and Koujaku. Say hi," he says and they both exchange greetings. 

"Alright," Aoba starts again, "Now that we’re all here, what do you want to ask?" 

"Well we were thinking about something…something that may be, uh fun," Mizuki starts up. He suddenly sounds a hell of a lot less confident in this idea. "You see me and Koujaku got to talking—" Mizuki pauses. Koujaku picks up the slack. 

"And we started talking about sex—"

"Tch—please stop now!" Aoba interrupts. 

"No, no no, wait hear me—us—out," Koujaku says and Mizuki sends him an encouraging smile. "We started talking sex, and then we wondered what it’d be like to uh, um…" Drunk or not he can’t bring himself to say it; his mental dam chooses now to cut off his thoughts and he comes to a screeching halt.

Mizuki is the one who actually says it. Koujaku can’t believe it as soon as he proposes it—especially how he’s so causal about it, as if he’s asking if they can go on a double date.

There’s silence on the other line. No reply. 

A small click sounds a few seconds later, followed by shrill dial tone.

They were hung up on. 

Neither of them say anything. Well, if Koujaku was in the doghouse before, he sure is fucked now. He needs another drink. Apparently Mizuki does too. They end up drinking the shochu from the bottle back and forth. 

They’ve finally started talking again—not about what just happened, but something stupid like how small Mizuki’s apartment is, and Koujaku is beyond buzzed. Shit, he wonders if he should still show up at Seragaki’s for dinner…

That’s when Mizuki’s coil rings. “Oh, fuck,” he curses, glancing at the digital screen projected in front of him. “It’s Aoba.” 

Koujaku chokes.

Then they both glance at each other and a current of curiosity conjoins their gazes. 

Was it worth picking up? 

-


End file.
